The present invention is in the field of motor vehicle accessories and relates more specifically to wheel hub-caps.
The wheels of most vehicles are fitted with decorative plates covering the hubs of the wheels, one of the purposes of which plates is to avoid the wheel-mounting bolts becoming dirty. In some cases, it has already been proposed that these plates be used as advertising supports. When the decorative element carries an advertising slogan it is contrived for the plate to remain in a predetermined position, especially when the vehicle is stationary, that is to say when an on-looker can view the advertising slogan at leisure.
In European patent 0 466 622 in the name of the applicant, there is described such a hub-cap which consists, on the one hand, of an attaching and support device secured to the hub or rim and, on the other hand, of a screen element mounted on said device in rotation. This screen element has an asymmetric distribution of its mass so that it always remains in a fixed angular position with respect to the horizontal.
The problem raised by this type of embodiment is that the attaching and support device has to be adapted to each type of wheel. The object of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching and supporting a hub-cap which can be readily adapted to any type of wheel.